sakuras guys
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: so sasukes back with team hebi. and sakura has a mission to guard the akatsuki! recipe for disaster? idk please don't be mad if its horrible. this is my second so like don't be mad. xx sakura xx multi xx IF YOU LIKE KARIN I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ CHAPTER 16! OR ANY OTHER CHAPTER!
1. im back

I don't own naruto! if I did neji would be alive!

now this is my second story so please don't be mean! R&R please and helpful tips please!

sasuke uchiha was slowly walking when he saw the familier red gates infront of him, indicating that he had reached his destination. memories flashed of his old life in Konoha, but quickly banished them from his mind.

_no, those memories are gone_ he thought to himself

he turned to his team and spoke in a deep voice

"you can either continue following me or leave. either way orochimaru's servents will probably find you." he said

"well, i've got nothing else to do." a white haired boy said joyfully while admiarring his reflextion in his huge sword.

"ugh! suigetsu how am i suppossed to get some alone time with sasuke-kun if you come?!" a angry red-headed female asked

"oh Karin, now i HAVE to come or else no one would save sasuke from YOU trying to rape him!" suigetsu said and smiled at her. then the two started bickering, until a deep voice spoke and snapped them out of their arguement

"ill continue helping you, sasuke-san." a muscular man with sun-kissed orange hair said.

"ok let's go" sasuke said before they dissapeared.

in the hokage's office sasuke's P.O.V

i walked into the hokage office to be met, not by the old alchoholic hag, but by the blonde Ramen loving dobe. he looked at me with his usual foxy grin.

"Teme! you're back! i bet ya' missed me, did ya'?" he yelled. i looked at him and smirked

"not really" this comment made Naruto glare at me playfully

"Yes! you missed me! how could you forget about ME?!" he screamed at me

"very carefully" i told him. he just crossed his arms over his chest in a childlike manor and mumbled something that sounded like 'grumpy old teme!' i closed my eyes and spoke

"heard that" and naruto began laughing

"heh. now all we need is Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and Sai!" he cheered. just then there was a knock on the door. Naruto told them they could come in. him, me and my team just sat and waited for whoever it was to come in. the door slowly opened and my old sensei walked in with his favourite book 'icha icha paradise'

"yo! oh hi sasuke nice of you too return. might wanna becareful and watch your back" he warned me and i replyed with my usual grunt. suddenly Sai bursted through the door. i remember him from one of Naruto's rescue missions. he ran over to Naruto and hid behind him using him as a human shield. Naruto quickly pushed him away and faced him.

"what did you do now?!" he screamed at Sai

"it was an accident! i didnt know it was ugly's time of the month!" Sai told him defensively. fear clearly seen in his eyes.

suddenly the door was threwn across the room and a women with pastel pink shoulder length hair and scarlet red eyes stod in the doorway. her pink tanktop had a HUGE ink stain on it. her eyes quickly landed on Sai. her eyes showing her anger.

"Sai you little bitch! come here and take your punishment like a man!" she cried out

"Sakura?" i whispered, but was clearly not quiet enough cause she turned to me and her eyes widened in shock.

"S-sasuke?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

finished! for now...

if you like it review if not still review and help me fix it! so what will happen? i dont know any suggestions? thanks for helping please dont hurt me!


	2. what are you wearing!

**hi!**

**i dont own naruto if i did then akatsuki would be good and alive! anyways read and review please!. and if youre gonna be mean please try to sugar coat it.**

sakura P.O.V

That idiot! now this top is ruined! i just got him into Naruto's office when i heard a voice whisper my name. i turned to the source of the sound only to get the shock of my life! infront of me was Sasuke! he's back! i was about to run and hug him when i thought about it.

_no im not a fangirl. not anymore. _i thought to myself. suddenly Sai's voice broke the silence.

"oh my kami-sama. its SASUKE! i WONDER what hes doing HERE. sakura you should ask him." he said. then i remembered what i was doing. i dissapeared and reappeared infront of Sai. i quickly punched him in the jaw and sent him flying through the wall and down the streets. i smiled in victory and turned to face everyone.

"im happy now!" i said and went to sit on the couch i turned to sasuke and smiled

"how have things been sasuke?" i asked as casually as possible. he stared at me for awhile before answering.

"fine" he calmly said but inside his heart ached

_why doesnt she say sasuke-KUN or hug me? _he thought

then, being kakashi he quickly said something which pissed the last uchiha off greatly

"so, sakura how are things with lee?" he said while smirking.

"WHAT?!" sasuke's outburst shocking not only everyone in the room but himself aswell. he looked at sakura, who was glaring at kakashi, who was smiling at naruto, who was grinning at sasuke.

"heh heh now now sakura, sasuke's reaction was what i described, now hand it over." he said happily. i glared at him and sighed in defeat.

"fine, and me and lee dont go out!" i told him

i put my hands up the back of my top and unhooked my bra. i took it off and handed it to my perverted sensei, who quickly pocketed my undergarments.

"pervert" i said

"my guilty pleasures are none of youre concern. unless you would like to be one" he said with a sly grin. i turned away and fake vomitted.

"uhh..." a deep voice was heard. i turned around and seen the white haired teen staring at us in confusion. i smiled at him sweetly.

"hi! im sakura haruno. im one of the strongest kunoichi's and second greatest medic in konohagakure!" i told him.

"and sexiest. never forget sexiest." another voice was heard. i didnt even need to turn around to know who it was.

"thanks sai, hows your cheek?" i asked teasingly

"in need of medical attention" he said with a pout, and i only rolled my eyes.

"suck it up you big baby!" i said, clearly i was annoyed.

"no love" he said with fake tears.

"anyways. i already got your guys punishment." naruto said cheerily and looked at sasuke and his team.

"sasuke uchiha... and friends?" naruto asked, and sasuke merely nodded.

"ok, sasuke uchiha and friends, for abandoning you're villages and the crimes you have commited you all are bound to konohagakure for 4 years. you will be monitored by ANBU at all times. furthermore you are forbidden to use chakra until proven trust worthy. do you accept these terms?" naruto finished with his head held high.

"we all accept" sasuke answered for his team with a smirk. sakura noticed this and asked him why he was smirking and he only looked at naruto.

"who knew the dobe knows such BIG words" he said teasingly

"SHUT UP TEME!" naruto yelled. soon they were fighting. sadly the two didnt see that sakura was quickly getting angry. soon she burst and ran up to the two best friends and grabbed their ears between her thumb and index finger.

"shut up will ya'? i dont wanna hear any of this! youre back for 20 minutes and already arguing!" she screamed in their red ears. naruto quickly apologized and told sakura she could let them both go. she exhaled and dropped her two ex-teammates.

"now, would you 3 please introduce yourselfs?" she asked. the white-haired teen nodded his head.

"well... my name is suigetsu hozuki. i can change my body into water, or change the size." he said and winked at sakura, who blushed (slightly)

"ugly, look what you did! now he's trying to blink the horrible image of you away!" sai said and laughed. sakura turned towards him and closed her eyes and started breathing

"i'd becarefull if i were you sai. we never know, you might just wake up in a ditch in the middle of the night" she said in a low tone making sai gulp and apologize.

"ok now who's next?" she asked and turned around to the orange haired guy.

"im juugo. my goal in life is to not let the cursed mark take over and make me kill people." he said sadly. i smiled at him.

"i can help you. i know how to remove it" she told him. he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"really?" he asked, i nodded my head and told him i'd help him later on.

"ok last but not least?" i said cheerfully. i turned around and the red headed girl was glaring at me. i raised an eyebrow.

"im Karin, im better than you in every way imaginable! thats why sasuke-kun loves me!" she said and winked at sasuke who looked disgusted. then, sakura was laughing.

"was i THAT bad?! eww i feel icky. is that what i looked like?" she said inbetween my laughter.

_what? your supposed to be jealous! _sasuke thought.

after getting over my laughter i quickly smiled at karin and she continue her glaring game.

"hey i thought you're eyes were red!" suigetsu yelled. sakura looked at him with a smile.

"they change colour" she told him. suddenly sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"how did THAT happen?" he asked her, she turned to him and started giggling before answering his question.

"haruno clan's kekkei genkai. they enhance my speed or strength depending on my mood." she told him while giggling.

"why are you giggling?" naruto asked her and she only giggled more

"i just noticed sasuke's outfit..." she said and burst out laughing. everyone gave sasuke a confused look. sakura looked at him and continued her laughter.

"sakura-chan please explain!" naruto wailed. she stod up and went by naruto and leant in by his ear and whispered. after a few seconds naruto looked at sasuke and burst out laughing which only raised more eyebrows.

"TEME! WHAT ARE YOU _WEARING_?!" naruto asked inbetween his laughter.

"dobe, what are you talking about?" sasuke asked. and instead of naruto answering sakura did.

"sasuke youre outfit makes you look _so gay! _" sakura yelled and continued laughing


	3. you think you can what?

hi hi hi!

i dont own naruto, sadly! :'(

anyways on with the chappy!

soon the two ninja's stopped laughing and just smiled at sasuke who glared at his two friends.

"ya' know, if you didnt like girls sasuke you couldve told me. i wouldve left you alone if you told me" sakura said with a huge smile and sasuke just glared at her.

"i am not gay, sakura. i thought out of everyone, _you _would have known" he said and smirked when he seen sakura turn away in embarrasment. and not knowing what was going on naruto done the only thing that came to his mind.

he jumped to conclusion.

"TEME! please dont tell me you and sakura-chan done 'it'" naruto said with a fustrated look on his face. soon a shriek was heard and all eyes turned to the source of the sound to see karin glaring at sakura.

"sasuke-kun did that horrible girl do anything to you? want me to beat her up?" she asked eagerly. then sakura burst out laughing...again.

"whats so funny?" karin spat at sakura who looked at her and giggled.

"you think YOU can beat ME? omg im gonna bust a gut" she giggled. any normal or smart person would've left sakura alone if they knew what was good for them.

sadly karin is neither one of those people.

"please, i could beat you with my eyes closed." karin gloated, which got sakura excited.

"care to make a wager?" sakura asked eagerly.

"ok then whats the deal?" karin said and smirked (or her failed attemp at a smirk)

"if you win, ill have to do a dare that you pick. and if- i mean WHEN i win you have to do a dare i pick!" sakura said. the excitement was dripping off of her every word. sasuke looked shocked

_she cant win! she's too weak _sasuke thought

"geez, sakura you picked up everything from tsunade. her ability to handle any drink thrown to you. and her gambling problem." kakashi said while still reading his book.

"shut up you old geezer! i know what im doing" she assured her old sensei.

"lets go. karin since you're new, ill let you start." sakura said and stod still.

"oh, bad choice." and with that karin lunged at sakura, who dodged it with ease. sakura grabbed karin's foot and twisted until you heard a sick craking sound, indicating that karin's ankle was snapped. she cried out in pain. sadly for her, the pain wasnt over.

sakura pulled karin's foot back, taking the red head with it. when her face was only inches from her fist, sakura pulled her arm back and sent it soaring towards karin's face. soon karin was sent flying down the streets.

needless to say, all the males in team hebi were shocked.

_how the hell did she get this strong_ sasuke asked himself.

sakura stod by the hole in the wall smirking like crazy. she turned around revieling her emerald eyes filled with joy. she jumped in the air shouting and cheering. and even doing a little victory dance.

"uh huh, oh yeh, im awesome, im awesome. oh yeh gonna party like its youre birthday. woohoo!" she cheered.

"sakura you broke another wall!" naruto nagged and she only poked her tongue out.

"so whats her dare?" suigetsu asked, he was pretty eager to see what sakura had in store for karin. she grinned evily at him and spoke in a clear voice.

"wait and see. she's gonna regret getting on my bad side." sakura said and they all made a note to never make sakura haruno angry.

"anyways, dobe where are we staying?" sasuke asked, he quickly recovered from shock.

"already thought about that! you guys will be staying with sakura-chan" naruto said happily.

_**...silence...**_

soon the silence was broken by sakura's outburst

"WHAT!?" she cried.

did ya like it? hope soo please review and stuff!


	4. her mission

im back and still sad because

I DONT OWN NARUTO! waaahhhh *cries*

sakura: dont worry, well always luv you

me: really?

sasuke: she cant love you cause she loves me!

me: shut up *snaps fingers*

(sasuke turns into a girl)

sasuke: wtf!

me: hehe ON WID DA SHOW!

kakashi cleared hi throat before speaking because currently naruto was hiding behind his desk. the silver haired jounin looked at sakura before speaking.

"sakura, you're the only available person right now. plus you're house is big enough for team hebi. it'll only be for a few weeks." kakashi told his pink-haired ex-student who just looked at him.

"but, i have that other problem right now. do you really want HIM by you know who in the same room together?" sakura asked him and he only sighed.

"then make him explain. im sorry but you have no choice." he told her and she only sighed in defeat and left, with the other 3 trailing behind her.

at sakura's apartment

when the 5 ninjas walked through the door they were greeted with the sight of my 9 multi colored puppies. a angry golden/blonde puppy with sky blue eyes was barking at a red furred puppy. it seemed as though they were arguing about something.

a orange puppy with speaks of black on his face was sitting next to the only female in the group. the female had light periwinkle fur and was stealing glances at the orange male.

a black puppy with scarlet red eyes looked up from his slumber and looked at sasuke. the puppy got up and walked in front of sasuke and glared at him, who returned it. A big blue puppy was lying down next to a black and white puppy who seemed to be split in half. a silver puppy with purple eyes was fighting with a big brown puppy.

giving the room a once over sakura realized something.

SOMEONE WAS MISSING!

"okay you little monster's, where is he? dont even try to deny it cause it aint gonna work. i know you did something to him, so where is he?" sakura demanded to know but all the puppies (except the orange and blue puppies) looked away.

"maybe this ugly looking one knows what youre talking about." sasuke said while picking up the beautiful midnight black puppy up by its neck. the puppy stared at sasuke for a while before looking at me. i turned to sasuke and told him to let him go. so he lets the puppy go and leaves it to drop to the ground with a soft 'thud'. the puppy then got up and bit the younge uchiha's leg. making him jump up and yell.

"ouch! you little fucker." he growled and the puppy only looked at him before shocking everyone (other than sakura) in the room.

"watch youre language. just cause im supposedly 'dead' or cause im a stupid mutt doesnt mean shit. ill still kick youre ass." the puppy spoke in a deep voice. all eyes were on the small creature before sakura spoke up.

"holy shit! a talking dog!" she lied. the small pup' just looked at her and shook it's head.

"you are the worstest actor EVER" the puppy said before walking away. all eyes were on her now and she knew it. she smiled nearvously to see if anyone had bought her little act.

sadly no one did. she let out a sigh and gave up.

"fine... team hebi, meet the akatsuki, in puppy form..." she said while trailing off.

_**chapter end**_

i know its short and im sorry but im sorta not good at this... so read and review and i lush you all!


	5. meet my puppies!

hello all! today i have KAKASHI!

(woohoooo crowd going wild)

me: so anyways kakashi, why DO you read icha icha paradise?

kakashi: well the reason is because...

(fangirls: EEEEEEPPPPPP KAKASHI!)

kakashi: and that why i read it.

me: ... ok ... if you will be so kind.

kakashi: xxxicecreamluvxxx doesnt own naruto... if she did she's probably take my precious icha icha!

team hebi was currently sitting in the livingroom. sakura looked around before picking up the blonde puppy and set him down on her lap. she smiled at team hebi before speaking.

"this is deidara. i think you guys already know him though" she said unsure of the out come to her little show and tell. but its better than just sitting down and saying nothing.

"HEY! youre the asshole that killed me, yeah!" deidara shouted. before recieving a smack on the head. he turned around to see the black puppy glaring at him.

"even though he hates me, that does not give you permission to call my little brother an asshole." the puppy snapped. he looked up to see sasuke glaring at him. the puppy rolled its eyes.

"oh shut it _sasu-chan._ like it or not im still youre older brother. deal with it." the puppy smirked when his brother glared even harder at him.

"anyways... umm." sakura said while picking up the red puppy who immerdiatly tensed.

"say HI sori-kun!" she squeled at the puppy, who glared at her.

"fuck you, bitch!" the puppy snapped and made sakura pout.

"oh come on sasori, youre still not mad about the whole, i killed you thing are you?" the pink haired kunoichi asked and giggled when the puppy growled at her. she put him down and pointed to the silver and brown puppies who were fighting each other... again.

"the silver one is hidan... that little shithead is a pain. anyways, the brown one is kakuzu, watch out he might steal you're money." she said and looked at the two puppies sleeping. it was just a big blob of white, black and blue.

"the blue one is kisame and the black and white on is zetsu. becareful zetsu likes eating people. oh and the orange and blue puppies over there in the corner is pein and konan." she said and the puppies ignored her.

"those evil little monsters annoye the heck outta me, but i love all of them to bits." she said and smiled. then she got up and looked away before speaking.

"i know you hate him, but just bear with me. these guys need me, im the only thing holding onto them. if i let go... they might snap. they helped me more than anyone could've. they understood and didnt judge me. they arent even that bad... just dont hurt them...please" she asked them, her voice was filled with sadness. everyone in the room was silent before deidara walked over to her and nuzzled his cheak into her leg. she looked down and smiled, she picked him up and squeezed him.

"thank's deidei... NOW WHERE IS HE?!" she shouted to her puppies. she looked down to see deidara whimpering. she raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"dont even try, cause it wont work on me!" she said and the puppy only cursed.

"fine, he was annoying so we locked him in the toilet." the puppy said bluntly. sakura shook her head and put the blonde puppy down and exited the room.

a few minutes later she returned with a man wearing an orange mask that resembled a lollipop. she looked at the puppies and her 'guest' before releashing both groups from her binds. once team hebi was untied and the akatsuki were human again, suigetsu and sasuke lunged for a person each. suigetsu grabbed kisame while sasuke was trying to strangle itachi. while they were busy they didnt notice a dark aura coming off of sakura, until it was too late.

"THATS IT!" she cried out while getting the attention of everyone in the room. she stormed over to sasuke and itachi and grabbed both uchiha's from their necks before dragging them down the hall and into a guest room.

she threw them both on the floor before exiting and dragging suigetsu and kisame towards another room. she started speaking to them before slamming the door shut and walking into the room that the uchiha brothers were occupying. she closed the door behind her and glared at both males, before turning her gaze towards the eldest.

"explain, EVERYTHING! i am sick and tired of you two fighting for something that YOU"

she pointed to itachi before continuing "did not do! so either YOU explain or i will!" she screamed at him but he didnt even flinch making the pink haired kunoichi's eyebrow twitch. she closed her eyes and counted to ten before her breathing slowed down. when her eyes opened they werent their usual emerald green, oh no, they were a scarlet red.

"fine, i will then." she said and looked at sasuke before continueing.

"sasuke, since youre brother is a complete moron and doesnt know how to man up ill explain everything. ok a couple of days before the uchiha massace, youre brother went on a 2 week mission. but before he left he made a clone to do alittle bit of work here in konoha. but what he didnt know because he's stupid and dense is that, the council used that clone to kill the uchiha clan." her words shocking the young uchiha.

"are you following?" she asked him and he only nodded.

"ok, so the reason they killed the uchiha clan was so they didnt over throw konoha. but what they didnt know was that youre parents didnt know that their own clan was planning to do that. so when they found out about the councils plan's they ran away. but they forgot about you and itachi. so they were planning on coming back to get you but feared the council. so they were gonna get you when you turned 13 but since youre stupid you ran away to sound." she said

"i am not stupid" sasuke told her, but she continued her story.

"so when youre brother found out about the massacre it was too late. the city hated him so he had to run away. he joined akatsuki so he could spy on you. like a good big brother would just so you didnt go and get yourself killed. ok now youre brother made another clone and sent that to intersect you now and then to test youre skills. then he sent a clone for you too kill. so in reality, youre brother is actually good, the council is dead cause they pissed youre brother off. and... yup im finished!" she smiled.

"ok let me get this strait. my brother made a clone so he could go do a mission. but the council used the clone to kill my clan. then he came back after a couple of years to kill the council?" he finished and sakura meerly nodded her head.

sasuke sat down and banged his head on the ground while muttering a few curses before he jumped up and yelled.

"ok then so where in KAMI-SAMA are my parent?!" he demanded to know and sakura put her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. after a few minutes she smiled at sasuke.

"i have absolutely no clue!" she told him and he only sweatdropped

"okie dokie, so you two do some brotherly bonding while i go kill suigetsu and kisame." she said and walked out of the room. leaving the two uchiha brother's to talk. they glared at each other for awhile before sasuke got bored.

"this is boring! i thought i actually killed you" sasuke confessed and smirked "though i could kill you anyways" he gloated.

"hmph no you cant. you lack hatred, foolish little brother" itachi told him and smirked when his little brother glared at him.

"shut up weasel-chan" he said and smirked.

"make me, brat"

"dick-head"

"chicken ass hairstyle"

"girly gay hairstyle"

"..."

"i win" sasuke said while smirking. then sakura walked into the room with pizza and a bottle of soda.

"eat. and keep bonding. and by bonding i mean talking, not insulting each other, or having a glaring contest. OR GLOATING ABOUT THEIR LOVED ONES DEATH!" she yelled at them.

"geez lower youre voice pinky, i need my ears ya know." itachi told her and she glared at him.

"shut up _weasel-chan_. my house my rules. so like... what do guys do? just do that" she told them and sat down next to the two males who smirked at her.

"fine, guys talk about girls." itachi told her and she quickly got up and stod by the doorway.

"continue youre talk, but im leaving!" she said and ran out of the room with a hint of pink just lightly dusting her cheeks. itachi smirked before turning to his little brother.

"so, when do you plan on telling her youre feelings?" the eldest uchiha asked. when sasuke heard those words come out of his mouth he spat the contents of the drink he was sipping on the floor.

"w-what feelings?" he stuttered. if you looked closely you could see a slight red colour making its way to his cheeks. hearing those words itachi started laughing.

"come on, its obvious you like her. all though... she is cute. if you dont go for her, i might." he said with a smirk. clearly not able to take it anymore, sasuke got up and left the room, leaving a chuckling itachi all alone.

_**end chapter**_

FINISH FOR NOW. hope you like it! R&R please i lush you all!


	6. shes mine!

hi guys! today I gots HIDAN! ikr isnt he just yummy?!

hidan: you bitch untie me!

me: oopsie sowwy but NO!

hidan: you fucktard let me go before i sacrefice you to lord jashin!

me: why do you think youre here for? IM doing the sacreficing today hidan-kun!

hidan: THATS MY FUCKING JOB YOU BITCH!

me: ill let you sacrafice karin if you do the disclaimer.

hidan: THE BITCH DOESNT OWN THE TWERP! MEANING SHE DOESNT OWN NARUTO!

me: good boy now sit and wait.

hidan: LET ME KILL HER!

"uchi-BOYS hurry up the others are coming over!" sakura yelled to the two brothers who were supposedly upstairs. she didnt know that one of them walked downstairs and was behind her until she heard a yell of pain behind her. she turned around to see sasuke clutching his ears.

"oh shit, sorry bout that!" she apologized before turning around and continued what she was doing. sasuke was confused about what his brother said.

'_i do not like her. right? sure she's not annoying, or ugly. though she wasnt that ugly when we were genin. but shes... better looking. and judging by how scared the guys are of her, she must be pretty strong.' _sasuke thought to himself

"sasuke-teme!" a voice suddenly snapped him out of his daze. he blinked a few times to adjust to the bright orange blob on him. naruto quickly hopped on sasuke and hugged him super duper tight!

"TEME! i missed you! how ya been?" naruto yelled in his ear. sasuke quickly pushed naruto off of him before speaking.

"you just seen me like 2 hours ago!" sasuke told him and naruto only pouted.

"and? after 6 years i thought you would have changed! but NO youre still old and grumpy and fucking emo!" naruto yelled at his so called 'best friend'.

"im not fucking emo!" sasuke yelled back but recieved a smack across the head. he turned around and seen his brother standing behind him.

"i told you not to swear" he reminded him and sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at naruto.

"dobe, go away." he growled but said dobe only looked around the room, before his eyes landed on the pink-haired kunoichi. his face immidiatly broke out into a grin.

"oh. SO YOU WANT ALONE TIME WITH SAKURA-CHAN, HMMMM?" he screamed so everyone in the house heard. suddenly the kitchen door flew open and a very pissed off Ino stod there looking around the room.

"sasuke-kun DONT YOU DARE TOUCH SAKURA! IF YOU EVEN LAY A HAND ON HER HEAD OR ANY OF HER BODY PARTS, ILL RIP YOURE ARMS OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS AND BEAT YOU WITH THEM." she cried out.

suddenly karin ran through the door and tackled sakura to the ground and sat on her back while yelling a series of curses.

"oi! get off your heavy!" sakura gasped but karin didnt care. then karin was seen flying through the wall and into the streets. sakura looked up and seen deidara glaring at karin.

"DONT TOUCH HER UN! SHES MINE YEAH!" he growled. he looked down at the pinkette and helped her up before winking at her.

"thanks deidei. she sure weighs a lot." she said and hugged the blushing blonde.

"hey bitch dont i get a fucking hug? im the one who threw that whore off of your smoking hot body!" hidan yelled and sakura rolled her eyes before hugging him.

"thank you 'dan. that was very nice." she said and walked out of the kitchen leaving two blushing males. naruto trying to pry Ino off of sasuke and a HUGE hole in the wall.

im sorry that its short but i have reached a block! :'( help me please. review and stuff please!


	7. a stripper and a sunset

ino: hi people!

me: ino can you do the disclaimer?

ino: it comes for a price!

kakuzu: PRICE WHERE?

me: not that kind

(hands go go boots and mini skirt)

ino: SHE DOESNT OWN NARUTO IF SHE DID I WOULD LOVE HER!

kakuzu:...girls

after everyone left, sakura walked into her room to find karin in her closet.

she was shocked for awhile but her eyes soon turned into those of anger. her emerald eyes started changing into a variaty of colours until they stopped on a deep blood red colour.

karin, who was still oblivious to what was happening behind her, pulled out one of sakura's tube tops and placed it on her chest before throwing it behind her in disgust. finally sakura snapped.

"WHAT IN JASHIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU WHORE!?" sakura yelled. karin turned around in utter surprised. she gulped before trying to explain to her.

"i-i was j-just..." she stuttered but was cut off when sakura picked her up by her hair and dragged her to sasuke's room. she slammed the door open and threw karin on the bed. she looked around, but her eyes fell on the bathroom door that opened.

sasuke walked in with a white towel wrapped around his lower half and a small towel around his shoulders. his hair was still wet from his shower and he was surprised to see sakura standing there glaring at him.

"sort your stripper out before i throw her off a cliff." she said and stomped out of the room. leaving sasuke with a blushing karin who had gotten a nosebleed at the sight of sasuke's chest.

"you know sasuke we could alwa-" she said but sasuke cut her off.

"karin, get out of my room." he commanded and she only nodded and scurried out.

that night

sasuke pov

does she still love me? maybe... i mean she's been living with the akatsuki. and she said that itachi was hormone crazed... no she wouldnt... would she?

the next day

sakura had woken up at 5 o clock to watch the sunrise. she didnt know why but it somehow calmed her. maybe it was how well the colours blended into each other. she didnt know.

she over heard an arguement, sasori and deidara were having. they each were giving their own oppinion on art. deidara was insisting on how art was quick and beautifull, like an explosion. where as sasori was demanding it was long lasting and eternal, like one of his wooden puppets.

however sakura agreed with both boys. art was beautifull and could be quick and fast, or gorgeus and last forever. maybe thats why she loved the sunset just as much as the sunrise.

when the sun sets it only last a few minutes, like an explosion. but it comes everyday and that cycle may never end. it will go on and on until the end of time, like sasori's puppets.

she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didnt hear someone sneaking up behind her until said person wrapped their arms around her waist. earning a squek in surprise from the small pinkette.

she looked up and was met by two pools of deep onyx. she instantly relaxed when she realized who it was. she looked outside to admiarre the sunrise once again and let sasuke hold onto her for a little while longer.

"you seem different you know. not so cold anymore" she told him and he only leaned his chin on her head.

"hn. youve changed aswell. your not as annoying anymore" he said and smirked when he felt her elbow him in the stomach.

"shut up sasuke." she said and smiled. the same smile he found breath takingly gorgeaus.

"sakura, ive been meaning to ask you something..." he said and she raised and eyebrow and turned around to look at him in confusion.

"well... you live with 10 males in this house and i was wondering if any of them... djfktndj" his last words came out as a mumble and sakura couldnt hear it properly.

"im sorry sasuke could you repeat that last part." she asked and he sighed.

"i asked if any of them tainted you..." he said and looked away with a blush on his face in which he tried to hide but sadly, sakura had seen it. and couldnt help but giggle at how cute he looked.

"aww you look so kawaii when you blush." she giggled which didnt help with sasukes blush. infact it only made it worse.

"just answer the stupid question." he said and she only smiled and tiptoed so her lips were lightly brushing his ear.

"no, im still pure" she said and nibbled on his ear before bouncing into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, while leaving a happy sasuke behind.

"and thats how its gonna stay until your my wife." he said to himself before going upstairs to take a shower.

_**end chapter**_


	8. whats a yellow canary?

**hi-de-ho!** **im xxxicecreamluvxxx and today i have...ITACHI!**

**(fangirls squel and faint)**

**me: the'll be fine...**

**itachi: maybe...**

**me: so itachi if you could what would you do about this story?**

**itachi: sakura would be under me moaning my name in ecstacy while i pound into her.**

**me:...really?**

**itachi: yeah.**

**me: can you do the disclaimer?**

**itachi: no.**

**me: fine... i dont own naruto! **

everyone was sitting at the table or the island eating their breakfast or talking. then a thought hit me.

"wait! how the fuck am i gonna house 10 akatsuki and 4... other people?! ugh fuck me!" i screamed and banged my head on the table repeatedly until a hand stopped me. i looked up to see itachi holding my head.

"you could sleep with me while the others bunk." he said with a smirk. but that smirk didnt last long due to the fact that deidara smacked him upside the head.

"dont touch her, un!" he yelled and picked me up bridal style and ran away, leaving some guys screaming at him (hidan and itachi) and me yelling at him to put me down.

once we were in his room he locked the door and put me down on the ground i jumpped a few feet away from him and glared at him half heartedly.

"why did you do that deidei?" i asked him and he just blushed and looked away.

"i dont want him to taint you, yeah" he said and i only smiled and hugged him.

"youre so sweet but, i can handle things just fine." i assured him and stepped back.

"you do know that now were playing a game of cat and mouse, right?" i asked and he looked at me and smacked his forehead.

"im so stupid, un!" he whined and i smiled and hugged him again.

"now, im leaving and gonna get out of this mess. since you had me i have to leave ok?" i said and he whined some more until i hugged him.

"ok now byebye deidei!" i cheered and dissapeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms.

**sasukes pov**

fuck. now itachi, hidan and sasori left to find deidara and kill him. and pein and konan left to god knows where. while juugo and suigetsu went to search the village. and kakuzu went to somewhere and kisame and tobi/madara went to get drunk. so who am i left with? yep i got stuck with the whore.

"sasuke-kun we could go have some fun in my bedroom if you want." she said and i grunted.

"karin..." i said and she smiled at me while running her finger up my arm.

"yes, sasuke-kun?" she said in a sickly/disturbing/annoying/freaky/yuck/gross failed seductive voice.

"get the fuck away from me." i said but girls are stupid, mainly the fangirls.

and karin was the worst one yet. shes worse than 12 year old sakura and ino combined! im kinda glad that sakura isnt a fangirl anymore. but im kinda sad... i dont know why though. maybe i kinda miss the fangirl side. just a tad.

"Aww sasuke-kun dont be like that." she whined and i twitched at her annoying banshee of a voice. then a figure poofed into the room and stared at us.

"uhhh...im not interrupting anything am i?" the figure asked and i shook my head.

"yes you are. so like get the fuck out!" karin cried. and sakura glared at her. and man was that a freaky glare!

"YOU BITCH! THIS IS MY FUCKING HOUSE! I OWN THIS PLACE! DONT PISS ME OFF OR ILL THROW YOU OUT BY YOURE FAKE EXTENTIONS!" she screamed and lunged towards karin and pulled her hair and dragged her towards the front door. before throwing her out the now opened door.

"dumb bitch should watch her fucking tongue before i cutt it off and make her eat it." she mummbled with her lower lip out in a cute pout.

_thats kinda cute...wait! no bad sasuke bad sasuke! shes not cute!_ I thought

_i dont like her i dont like her i dont like her!...right?_

"anyways i got to go. youre brother and his friends are looking for me." she said cheerily and i could feel the heat rushing to my face when she smiled.

_god this isnt happening! im uchiha fucking sasuke! i make girls swoon and faint! they blush and squeel while i throw there affectionateless proclamations back in their faces! they all want me and i want them to fuck off, yet when this ONE girl smiles i feel like time stops! Im a fucking moron. _

"hn." i grunted then a thought came to me "why dont you just turn them into dogs again?" i asked and she looked at me in confusion.

"..."

"..."

"im a complete idiot" she said and smacked her forehead before doing a few handsigns. the next thing you know theres a lot of soft sounds coming from upstairs. then 4 puppies ran down the stairs and glared at sakura.

"you turned us into puppies again? really?" sasori asked completely annoyed.

"i didnt know what else to do. dont be angry i sowwy!" she said and hugged sasori close to her uhh...breast. and she was so caught up in apologizing she didnt she that sasori had a bit of pink on his fur. or the murderous glare coming off of 3 puppies on the ground.

"l-let me g-go" he demanded and she pouted and shook her head.

"no." she said like a stubborn child and continued hugging him. but stopped when the door burst opened and 5 angry/tipsy puppies came in.

"what did i do?" sakura asked and pein glared at her in his puppy form he was still scary.

"me and konan were on a date when we changed. then the owner of the restaraunt threw us out cause we were puppies!" pein said and turned around. but konan walked up to him and licked his cheak.

"but it was still romantic" she told him and smiled. then the two dissapeared down the hall.

"and me and tobi were at the bar but we couldnt get anymore booze because we were dogs!" kisame said angrily and walked to his room with tobi behind him.

"what about kakuzu?" she asked and kakuzu just shrugged.

"i was walking down the street when i changed so im not that angry." he assured her and went to his room.

"well then thats tha-" she said but was cut off by her cellphone vibrating. she pulled it out and read the text message (she still has sasori in her arms) and sighed.

"i gotta change you guys back. naruto wants us to go to the yellow canary" she informed them and put sasori down before releasing the jutsu.

"IF YOU GUYS WANT TO COME TO THE YELLOW CANARY HURRY UP IM LEAVING IN 30 MINUTES!" she said and dissapeared down the hall.

"hey. what the fuck is a yellow canary?" hidan asked but sadly no one but sakura knew the answer.

was it good? hopefully Review pweasy! the next chappy is gonna have a bit of songs in it! if you want to comment some songs and who you want to sing that particular song k? kk bubye people!


	9. the yellow canary part 1

hi hi hi ok today i got... TOBI!

tobi: tobis a good boy!

ME: yes you are!

tobi: **dont treat me like a kid!**

ME: O.O

tobi: xxxicecreamluvxxx doesnt own naruto!

ME: O.O

R&R please

"sakura-chan whats a yellow canary, yeah?" deidara asked sakura and she smiled.

"its a kareoke bar. naruto signed all of us up. so we all have to go" she informed all the shocked people in her livingroom.

"no." sasuke told her and she only pouted.

"b-but- Sasuke-kun you gotta!" she whined and sasuke tried to hide his blush at how cute she looked.

"hn" he grunted and nodded making sakura jump up and cheer:

"sasuke's coming sasuke's coming!" she chanted and ran upstairs. it was really quiet until deidara spoke.

"ok. i know you guys like sakura-chan so i propose a bet. whoever gets her to fall inlove with them wins. ok,un?" he said and itachi and hidan nodded and sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. and deidara noticed and grinned.

"we all can tell you like her, yeah. but just know, im not gonna go down with out a fight, yeah" he said and walked out leaving sasuke shocked.

_i like her? do i?_ sasuke thought.

"so you three pansies arnt playing?" hidan asked and kisame, kakuzu and zetsu nodded their heads.

"lil' kitt is like my sister. i dont like her like that" kisame informed them. and sasukes body relaxed a bit.

"yeah. and me and her will never happen. shes to innocent for me." kakuzu said and his eyes crinkled which indicated that he was smiling.

"and i might eat her. **which isnt to bad.** yes it is." zetsu(s) said.

"ok. just know bitches. im gonna make the bitch fucking worship me!" hidan gloated. suddenly a voice was heard.

"who's gonna worship you?" the males turned around to see sakura standing by the stairway.

the mere sight made hidan and deidara faint with nosebleeds. itachi drool over her and make sasuke blush.

there sakura stod in a scarlet red knee high dress with small slits by the hips. her hair was tied up in a messy bun with a few stray pieces of hair framing her face. she only had a touch of lip gloss on, all topped off with black high heels on.

she stared at the 4 boys in confusion and turned to the only sane boys at that moment and ask.

"whats with them?" she asked and kisame shrugged

"who knows. lets go" he said and led the way out while dragging the two unconcius bodies behind him.

**at the yellow canary**

the place wasnt that bad. it had a bunch of tables scattered around and a couple of bars in the 4 corners.

what was disturbing about the place was the fact that naruto was up on stage singing.

(a/n his singing buttons by the pussycat dolls)

naruto was dancing around in his sexy no jutsu but with clothes on.

_im telling ya to _

_losin' up my buttons babe_

_but you keep frontin'_

_say what you go' do to me_

_but i see nothin'_

but once he started dancing hinata fell on the floor with a tomato red face. the sight of her on the floor naruto quickly changed back to normal and sprinted toward her. he held her in his arms and started weeping.

"IM SORRY HINATA-CHAN DONT DIE ON ME! I PROMISE TO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! DONT GO INTO THE LIGHT!" he cried/yelled out. soon neji had to drag him and hinata into a different booth and explain what he did wrong.

then the kareoke person (dont know what hes called) came up and looked confused.

"um, ok since naruto-san left with his girlfriend i guess its the next person. will...itachi uchiha? will itachi uchiha please come up and select his song please?" he asked and itachi sighed in annoyence before getting up onto the stage.

once he was safely on the stage he took his cloak off revieling his skin tight black t-shirt. whick also revieled his muscular body. making fangirls squeel and some even faint.

their squeeling was to much for sakura so she cried out.

"ITA-KUN CAN YOU PUT YOUR CLOAK BACK ON BEFORE YOURE FANGIRLS MAKE ME DEAF, PLEASE?!" she asked and he only smirked and put his cloak back on. but it didnt do anything but make the fangirls whine in protest. and this time sakura took matters into her own hands.

"THATS IT! SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I TAKE A MICROPHONE AND SHOVE IT IN YOURE MOUTH!" she cried out and the fangirls ran back to their seats. sakura meerly smiled at them.

"thanking you!" she said and sat down.

"ok... heres our next contestant uchiha itachi!" the man said and the crowd started clapping (or in fangirls case screaming 'itachi-kun!')

itachi stod on the stage and the music started and _sexy back _came on and itachi smirked at sakura who looked confused. he opened his mouth and began to sing.

_im bringing sexy back_

_them other boys dont know how to act_

_i think its special whats behind your back_

_so turn around and ill pick up the slack_

he started and to her surprise, the words came out pretty smooth. she kinda liked it. but what she didnt like was the fact that he hopped of the stage and started stripping right infront of her face.

he just took his cloak off and threw it into the crowd of ever growing fangirls and started thrusting into her.

"come on sakura-_chan _dance with me" he whispered in her ear which made her blush for some reason.

"HEY STOP TRYING TO MOLEST SAKURA-CHAN!" naruto's loud voice was heard over the crowd.

the next thing you know is itachi on the ground with tenten on his back while ino pulled his hair. and hinata was holding onto sakura making sure shes alright.

"ok... seeing as how itachi-san is...occupyed our next contestant is...hidan?" he said and hidan ran on the stage.

"ok start the fucking music" he commanded and the kareoke person could only oblidge to his demand.

sakura for some reason was abit scared at what song he picked but to his surprise he picked a good song.

(a/n the song is bet on it by zack effron ikr?)

"he knows high school musical?" hinata asked and sakura meerly shrugged

"i had no idea" she whispered

_everybody always talking at me_

_everybody tryina get in my head_

"wow" tenten remarked about hidan

"i know" ino said

"how?" i asked

suddenly hidan started laughing but the song kept playing earning him alot of confused looks from the crowd.

"you think i can sing?! bwahahaha yeah and kisame isnt a fucking walking fish!" he said inbetween his laughter.

"ha ha ha good one idiot" sakura said and kicked him off the stage.

"h-hi s-sakura-chan. a-are you next?" the kareoke guy stuttered and she nodded her head vigorously

"yep thats me!" she said and grabbed the microphone off of the blushing guy.

"o-ok." he said and ran back stage. she just smiled and waved to the crowd of blushing fanboys and snobby fangirls.

"woohoo go sakura-chan!" naruto yelled and ino and tenten joined him in his cheering.

"hey can you guys get off now?" itachi asked from underneath ino and tenten, who looked down and smiled sheepishly

"sorry 'tachi!" they both said and hopped off and sat on the chairs. they started talking until '_everytime we touch' _by cascada started. the crowd looked at the stage to see sakura standing there with a smile plastered on her face.

just the sight of her smiling face made itachi blush and sasuke to feel butterflies in his stomach.

**see, you love her! **a small voice was heard in the back of sasuke's mind

_da fuck? _

**oops right, welcome outer sasuke! im youre inner. the deep part of you who knows youre true feelings and isnt afraid to yell it to the world! **the voice cheered

_hn. just shut up and go away_

**mou, youre mean! **sasukes inner said and went to the only non-emo place in his mind to sulk

sakura was still singing her song when she got to the last chorus.

_cause everytime we touch_

_i get this feeling_

_and everytime we kiss_

_i swear i could fly _

_cant you hear my heart beat fast_

_i want this to last_

_need you by my side._

her voice was sweet and smooth but he knew better. there was probably a hidden emotion behind that smile. oh if only he knew.

while he was thinking of sakura, the girl in his thoughts kept sneaking glances his way.

_hes thinking about something. heh probably ways to kill his brother when im not watching. think again sasuke._ she thought to herself.

once her song ended sakura bounced off stage and sat down next to kisame who was chugging down a bottle of sake. once she seen him starting to sway she rolled her eyes and picked up a bottle of her own - while ignoring the shocked expressions of the others - and gulped it down in one go.

"damn girl howd you do that?" suigetsu demanded to know. she looked at him and grinned.

"im tsunade-shisous apprentice! how could i not know how to handle my sake?" she teased and he just laughed.

"heh forgot about that one. anyways whos next?" he asked and she only smiled.

"now the next category is groups. so we get like half an hour till then." she informed him and he smiled in gratitude.

"so anyone in a group?" juugo asked and she smiled again.

"ino, tenten, hinata and i are a group. while naruto, shikamaru and neji are another. but i think sasuke's gonna join them tonight" she said and sasuke raised an eyebrow. she looked at him and grinned.

"you didnt think naruto was gonna let you go that easily did you? no! hes making you sing tonight! enjoy cause im gonna be laughing my head off when you fail!" she said and giggled while ignoring the glare he threw her ways.

"who said im gonna fail?" he asked in a cocky manner.

"so...you can sing?" she asked and and he only smirked and walked away.

"fuck."

finish this chappy!

i think this is the longest one yet!

oh wells Review please


	10. the yellow canary part 2

**hi im back and i hope you R&R! please do!**

**today i have with me...zetsu!**

**me: **ok zetsu-chan what do you do in youre free time?

**zetsu: **_i plant in my garden _**i eat **_shut up_

**me: **can you two do the disclaimer? please?

**zetsu: **_of course _**make sure i dont sing and i will**_ shut up!_

**me: **ugh fine!

**zetsu: **_**xxxicecreamluvxxx doesnt own naruto!**_

btw if you read the last comment down below, can you help please?

sakura, tenten, ino and hinata were backstage getting ready for their performance. the guys had already gone ahead and now the girls were feeling a bit nervous.

"what if i muck up my bit?" ino asked worridly. sakura meerly shrugged.

"you aint gonna. if you DO i wont buy you those new blush combos you wanted" sakura told her and ino glared at her.

"bitch" she muttered under her breath.

"girls, not tonight come on were ready arent we? the boys are already on stage but they wont start until were outside! now hurry up!" tenten warned and we all scurried out.

ino was wearing a purple off the shoulder sweater that showed her belly button. and a purple knee high skirt with black high heels. her hair was out and she wore purple heart earrings.

hinata was wearing a shoulder less blue top with blue skinny jeans. with black ankle boots and pearl earrings. her hair was in a meesy bun at the top of her head with a few pieces of hair framing her face.

tenten was wearing a yellow v neck sweater that went to her hips with a tight black sash around her waist which made the t-shirt hug her curves. and a pair of black shorts that went just above her knees with black knee high boots. her hair was let down and suprisingly short. with a pair of silver hoops on her ears.

sakura was wearing a black fishnet t-shirt with a black t-shirt underneath that hugged all her curves. along with a black skirt that went to her knees and a pair of black high heels. with a pair of red dragon earring. her hair was out and flowed gracefully in the evening breeze.

needless to say the boys thought they were hot/cute.

"hinata-chan looks beautiful!" naruto said from his place on the stage. neji glared at him for eyeing his cousin but naruto just grinned at him.

"what? do you not think tenten is pretty? should i tell her you think shes butt ugly?" naruto asked and was about to head towards the said girl until shikamaru held him back.

"what a drag. you dobe, dont move were nearly up." shikamaru sighed in annoyence and naruto huffed in agrivation. sasuke stod at the back with his head bowed, clearly he did not like the song that naruto had chosen, but apparently neji and shikamaru did too.

"must we sing this song?" neji asked the hyperactive blonde and he meerly nodded his head.

"yup, i heard the girls LOVE this song!" he cheered while daydreaming about hinata. the boys around him shook their heads in union.

"hn" sasuke grunted and the boys agreed with his...word?

just then a new kareoke guy ran up onto the stage and greeted the 4 boys before handing them each a microphone before hoping up to the machine to play the chosen song.

"yo yo yo! we have naruto uzumaki, shikamaru nara, neji hyuga and sasuke uchiha with us tonight! and there gonna sing us a song! so sit back and enjoy the song" he cheered and everybody did just that.

soon _what about now_ by westlife started. the girls were shocked, how did they know their favourite song? but then it clicked.

naruto uzumaki you completely warm hearted dobe.

**singing - naruto**

_singing - shikamaru_

singing - neji

_**singing - sasuke**_

**singing - all 4**

(singing starts now! so if you want to play the amazing song! i dont own this song!))

**Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading**

**From all the things that we are but are not saying**

**Can we see beyond the scars**

**And make it to the dawn?**

even after hearing his voice so many times hinata still couldnt help but blush at how smooth naruto's voice was when he sang.

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to the ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I loved you, for all the things that never died_

_To make it through the night love will find you_

"wow. for someone who thinks everything is troublesome, he sure can sing" ino said and all the girls couldnt help but agree.

**What about now? What about today?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**Baby, before it's too late, what about now?**

the mixture of the 4 boys voices created a beautiful pitch of high notes and low notes

"oh" ino began

"my" tenten added

"fucking" sakura carried on

"god" hinata ended

all 4 girls had red cheeks that didnt go unnoticed by the 4 smirking boys who were singing.

The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day

This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace

Shadows fade into the light

I am by your side where love will find you

"and to think he said he couldnt sing" tenten huffed and her 3 friends couldnt help but giggle at the brunnette

**What about now? What about today?**

**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**

**What if our love never went away?**

**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**

**Baby, before it's too late, what about now?**

the boys sang again

_**Now that we're here**_

_**Now that we've come this far, just hold on**_

_**There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you**_

_**For all my life, I am yours**_

sakura was beyond shocked.

_fuck! i thought he couldnt sing! ugh, i am never gonna hear the end of this_ she thought while her eyes never left sasuke. however since she was so busy watching sasuke, she failed to see hidan, itachi and deidara watching her.

"Fuck! if she keeps staring at that little punk ass disney prince wannabe she might fall for him!" hidan cried but recieved a glared from said 'punk ass disney prince wannabe's' brother which quickly shut him up.

_crap, if this keeps going on she might regain her old feelings. i guess she never let go. _itachi thought sadly. he knew he had to let his brother have atleast THIS kunoichi. even if he had found an interest in her, he knew it was only to agravate his little brother. heck! he had about 2 months with her before he came and he only thought of her as a little sister. maybe he just liked making his little brother angry.

"hn. im dropping out." itachi informed the two gawking boys infront of him.

"w-what? i thought you liked her, yeah!" deidara cried but itachi just shook his head.

"nah, she liked my brother to much to fall for someone else." he told them and they lowered their heads in understandment.

"you remember what she said, dont you?" he asked and they both nodded.

**flashback**

"sakura-chan! wanna go out,un?" deidara asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"oh, deidei. i would but...im not over a guy sorry, its just that, i really liked him but he had other plans. and i know ill never get over him. im sorry." she told him and he bowed his head.

"oh, its ok then. can we still be friends?" he asked and when she nodded she was engulfed in a huge bear hug from the happy blonde

"yay! lets not ruin our friendship ok?" he asked and she meerly giggled and nodded her head.

**end flashback**

"it was him, wasnt it?" deidara whispered while staring at sakura. even if he didnt say his name, itachi and hidan already knew who he was talking about.

"yeah. i gotta hand it to him though. sasuke sure knows how to pick em'" he said and the others nodded their heads while thinking about the small pink haired kunoichi.

"wow! you guys were awesome! alright lets give a hand for these four!" the kareoke guy yelled out and everyone (mainly fangirls) started clapping and whistling. the boys looked at the girls and smiled/smirked

"crap." sakura thougt out loud and the girls stared at her in confusion.

"i said he couldnt sing. im never getting out of this one" she informed them and they meerly giggled.

"aww, we'll be here for you!" ino sang and was about to hug sakura had it not been for the kareoke person .

"ok guys, whats youre next song?" he asked and shikamaru whispered in his ear. a few seconds later the guy was grinning.

"as you wish!" he cheered and played the song for the 4 smirking boys.

"their planning something. i just know it." tenten said and hinata meerly giggled.

"youre so superstitous tenten-chan" she informed the brunnette who began giggling with her.

"ok! now the guys wanna play a song in honour of the return of their friend, sasuke uchiha!" the K.G said (kareoke guy!) he stared at sakura and the girls for awhile before continueing

"tonight the guys are gonna sing..."

bwahaha sorry i dont know what song to choose! so comment what song the guys should sing! i got one song in mind though but still comment, review! bubye my people!


	11. AN

**ok listen up!**

**im not gonna continue this story unless i get some reviews! im sorry but i got zilch!**

**so if you want me to continue this story review please! once i get like 5 more reviews ill continue.**


	12. note!

**hi hi hi**

**ok so turns out a bunch of people want me to continue! espicially some awesome person named:**

kathymoonstone

**thanks for youre support kathy! and you dont really need to comment on every chapter but you did make me happy! i lush you for that!**

**you and some unknown person made me really happy with youre cool comments. **

**so for your guys amazing loyalty i will continue!**

**but keep on giving out suggestions and plots or stuff and keep reviewing! (**_kathy you dont need to but can keep commenting if you want!_**)**

**and ill try and do the next chapter as fast as i can. but send in a song for the guys and 3 songs for the girls! thanks!**

_- love_

_xxxicecreamluvxxx_


	13. the yellow canary part 3

**hey! im back!**

**and today i have...naruto!**

_naruto: believe it!_

me: hey naruto whats your favourite ramen flavour?

_naruto: how can i pick one?! to many theres beef, pork, chicken mmmmm _

me: i heard hinata makes one hell of a beef ramen.

_naruto: yeah its the best! just like her!_

me: aww well anyways can you do the disclaimer?

_naruto: ok! xxxicecreamluvxxx doesnt own me!_

"tonight the guys are gonna sing" the k.g started

*pause for dramatic effect*

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" ino cried, making everyone stare at her.

"what?" she asked and everyone sweatdropped

"ok, tonight the guys will be singing _the boys are back _(from high school musical) knock em dead boys." the k.g said.

"another high school musical?" tenten asked and hinata smiled.

"makes sence. sasuke's back, hes like the missing piece to those three" she said and we all couldnt help but aggree.

"yeah. funny though." ino said and the others gave her curious looks.

"well, he comes back and hes attracted to forehead girl (glare from said forehead girl) and itachi seems to have grown a liking to you aswell." ino informed and sakura was shocked.

"but what if-" sakura started but was cut off by the music blazing through the speakers.

**Take it back to the place where you know it all began**

**We could be anything we wanna be**

**You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again**

**Together making history**

_It's time to show how to be a superhero_

_Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro_

_We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do_

_This is our time and I'm telling you all!_

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**The boys are back, gonna do it again**

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**Climbing up the walls anytime we want**

**The word is out, the boys are back**

**The boys are back, back to save the day**

**The boys are back, oh yeah**

Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time

Undefeated here in our house, yeah

We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like

And tonight we're going all out

_**It's time to show how to be a superhero**_

_**Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal**_

_**We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do**_

_**This is our time and I'm telling you all!**_

_**Lookout!**_

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**The boys are back, gonna do it again**

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**Climbing up the walls anytime we want**

**The word is out, the boys are back**

(k im stoping it here cause i cant be fucked writing the rest of the lyrics)

the girls had already gotten used to the boys singing but couldnt help but smile.

"WOOHOO YEAH SHIKA-KUN YOU ROCKED!" a loud blonde cheered and her friends couldnt help but giggle.

"you guys were amazing!" tenten yelled. and since she didnt like yelling all that much, hinata settled with whistling rather loudly and clapping for the 4 boys.

"you guys were great!" sakura added and since she was too busy smiling she couldnt see all the boys (except kisame, kakuzu, and zetsu) blushed at realizing that sakura was in the building.

"ok the guys have 1 more song to sing before we hand the mic over to our lovely ladies. and the boys will be singing...? really?" he asked and naruto nodded his head vigorously

"you sure?" he asked again and recieved 3 death glares curticy of neji, shikamaru and sasuke.

"we are absolutely possitive!" naruto cheered and rushed onto the stage while shouting for his friends to hurry up.

"dobe, be patient." sasuke said

"waddya say, teme?" said dobe cried which recieved his a bowl to the forehead.

"HURRY UP! I AINT GETTING ANY YOUNGER HERE!" ino cried from accross the

"aint that the truth" sakura said which earned her a snickering tenten, a giggling hinata and a furious pi- i mean ino. thats what i meant

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL!" ino screeched. sakura looked at her and said in the most innocent voice she could muster

"what? sheesh shut up miss piggy." her comment made ino lunge at her but at the last second sakura twirled to the side, effectively making ino land face first on the floor.

"owww" a soft mumble was heard.

"she'll be fine" sakura said and turned towards the 4 boys on the stage with a huge grin.

"continue!" she urged and the k.g guy shook his head before pressing a button. soon _backstreet boys _famous song **shape of my heart **was playing.

"holy shit." tenten gasped

"how did they...?" ino asked

"this song..." hinata said

"uzumaki naruto you know us too well" sakura said while smirking. soon the girls realized that naruto had picked this song just because the girls liked it so much.

"hinata you have yourself one hell of a man" ino said gleefully making poor hinata blush redder than a firetruck.

"i know" she whispered

"shhh i wanna hear them sing this song" tenten insisted. unknown to the 3 girls is that sakura had set up a video recorder to recored the 4 boys who were upstage singing.

_hehe i love technology_

**Baby, please try to forgive me**

**Stay here don't put out the glow**

**Hold me now don't bother**

**If every minute it makes me weaker**

**You can save me from the man that I've become **

**oh yeah**.

naruto sang this song so softly unlike his usual loud voice. whenever he sang, hinata felt like she was on cloud nine.

**[Chorus]**

**Looking back on the things I've done**

**I was trying to be someone**

**Played my part, kept you in the dark**

**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

"this song fits them perfectly" ino commented and her three friends aggreed

_Sadness is beautiful_

_Loneliness is tragical_

_So help me I can't win this war_

"ugh, why wont he sing to me when were alone?" ino asked no one in particular but sakura answered for her.

"he probably doesnt think hes good. give him alittle push if you want him to sing for you" she told her and ino only sighed and nodded her head.

oh no

Touch me now don't bother

If every second it makes me weaker

You can save me from the man I've become

"how?!" tenten demanded to know.

"how what?" hinata asked and tenten sighed in annoyence

"how can he be so darn perfect?!" tenten said. obviously the three girls were oblivious to the video camera behind them. but hey! what they dont know wont hurt them. right?

"i dont know" hinata said and continued watching.

**Looking back on the things I've done**

**I was trying to be someone**

**Played my part, kept you in the dark**

**Now let me show you the shape of my heart**

soon sakura felt that churn in her stomach. was it cause it was sasukes turn to sing, or the fact that he was smirking at her? she didnt know, nor did she want to know. but she couldnt deny that she could feel the blood suddenly rush to her face.

_damn you, him and his extremely sexy smirk! _she thought in anger but continued listening.

_**I'm here with my confession**_

_**Got nothing to hide no more**_

_**I don't know where to start**_

_**But to show you the shape of my heart**_

_hope you understand my feelings. cause im never doing this again. _sasuke thought to himself.

(sorry im stopping it again! im sorry!)

"DAMN!" ino cursed out loud. sensing everyone staring at her she laughed nervously before running behind shikamaru who had hopped off the stage as soon as the song had ended.

"troublesome" he muttered under his breath but sadly ino heard.

"shut up shika" she said before pouting. shikamaru rolled his eyes before pecking her cheak. ino couldnt help but smile at him before engulfing him in a big hug. with her nose nuzzled in the crook of his neck he could just make out ino mumbling a few words.

"you were amazing, shika-kun" and he couldnt help but smile at his girlfriend.

"thanks ino" he whispered before claiming her lips.


	14. the yellow canary part 4

**hello! now today in my little imagination land i have...kisame hoshigaki**

**me: hi fish-sticks!**

_**kisame: shut up, brat!**_

**me: heh heh make me, sushi**

_**kisame: ugh, to lazy**_

**me: thats for damn sure. anyways catch!**

**(throws bottle of sake)**

_**kisame: whats the catch?**_

**me: disclaimer please**

_**kisame: *sigh* she doesnt own naruto.**_

_**\\||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\||\|\||**_

"hey hey hey! up next are our 4 lovely women, the sexy ino yamanaka" the K.G said and was to oblivious to see shikamaru glaring at him.

"the seductress, tenten" he also didnt see neji death glaring him.

"the bootylicious, hinata hyuga" narutos eyes quickly changed from cerulean to scarlet. (K.G is gonna get pwned!)

"and the-" he started but was cutt of by deidara and hidans glare

"you say anything bad about her and ill blow you sky high, yeah!" he cried and the K.G guy looked like he was gonna piss himself.

"the beautiful sakura haruno!" K.G said and quickly. while deidara and sakura smirked.

the 4 girls walked upstage and got into position (not like that! you naughty people, heh heh i cant talk) with a wireless microphone in hand.  
soon the lights dimmed down and the music started playing in the background.

(its run the world by beyonce! i find that this song fits!)

**singing - ino**

_singing - hinata_

singing - tenten

_**singing - sakura**_

**singing - all the girls.**

just by the few chords playing all the girls in the bar knew what song the 4 kunoichi's picked and quickly stod up to dance (more like strip!) a few girls even had the nerve to dance on the tables.

"YOU READY LADIES?" ino asked and all the girls squeled.

"ok." tenten said

4 spotlights shone down on the four kunoichi's, while giving off a nice glow. the boys were smirking at the choice of song.

_it fits _they all thought in union.

**Girls, we run this mother **  
(girls : yup!) x4

**Who run the world? Girls **(girls)

**Who run the world? Girls **(girls)

**Who run the world? Girls **(girls)

**Who run the world? Girls **

_Who run this mother? _Girls

_Who run this mother? _Girls

_Who run this mother? _Girls

_Who run this mother? _Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

Who run the world? Girls

the girls on stage were smirking at the boys who looked bored.

_soon._ the 4 kunoichi's thought.

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your cheque come at they neck_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_(YEAH)_

the girls started swaying their hips to the beat, while catching the eyes of all the men in the building.

_hinata-chan looks so pretty!and her voice is lie...wow! _naruto thought while he had hearts in his eyes.

_ino, you troublesome girl. _shikamaru said but if you looked REALLY closely you could JUUUUSST make out the hint of red LIGHTLY dusting his cheeks

_wow, who knew tenten could stand up on a stage and...dance? _neji thought while his eyes never left tenten's dancing figure

_their staring at her. those filthy perverts better keep their hands off of her...da fuq? why do i care? _sasuke was obviously being as dense as naruto.  
he still hadnt seen that he had developed feelings for sakura. (how sad)

Some of them men think they freak this like we do

But no they don't

Make your cheque come at they neck

Disrespect us no they won't

(yeah)

_wow... _neji was speechless. he never heard tenten sing but it was magical. he felt like tenten was the only girl in the room snd everything else didnt matter. (its called love!)

_**Boy don't even try to touch this**_

_**Boy this beat is crazy**_

_**This is how they made me**_

_**Houston, Texas baby **_

_...hn...hn...i dont know what else to say _(so he says hn? O.O weird) sasuke thought to himself

**This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest**

**Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**

**I think I need a barber**

**None of these chicks can fade me**

**I'm so good with this**

**I remind you I'm so hood with this **

(finish! sorry but i hate doing all the lyrics and stuff)

by the end of the song all the women in the building were cheering and chanting 'encore' over and over again. the 4 girls on stage were smiling.  
the K.G ran upstage and stod a bit to close to sakura for sasuke's taste. then K.G slipped his hand behind sakura and then...BAM!

the next thing everyone seen was K.G flying through the streets with sakura yelling at him.

"YOU TWIT! GO ON DO THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU TO! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU TO SQUEEZE MY ASS AGAIN! GO ON IF YOU DO IT AGAIN ILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SUPER GLUE IT TO YOUR FOREHEAD,  
YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" sakura cursed and ignored the stares she was recieving. then a new K.G came up and apologized to sakura for his friends rude behaviour.

"make sure he or anyone else for the matter, doesnt do it again." she warned and the K.G quickly told them to sing the next song.

"ok. due to the...little problem we had, we are gonna continue with the songs. next the girls are gonna sing, cinderella by the cheetah girls? am i right?" the K.G asked and the girls nodded their heads vigorously.

"ok. best of luck girls, though i dont think you need it!" the K.G said and the girls thanked him before getting back on the stage.

**[ino]**  
**When I was just a little girl,**

**My mama used to tuck me into bed,**

**And she'd read me a story.**

_[hinata]_  
_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory._

[tenten]  
I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

_**[sakura]**_  
_**Then one day I realized**_

_**The fairy tale life wasn't for me.**_

**[all the girls]**  
**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**

**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**

**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**On I will survive**

**Unless somebody's on my side**

**Don't wanna depend on no one else.**

**I'd rather rescue myself.**

**[ino]**  
**Someday I'm gonna find Someone**

**Who wants my soul, heart and mind**

**Who's not afraid to show that he loves me**

_[hinata]_  
_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

[tenten]  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

**[CHORUS – ALL]**

_**[sakura]**_  
_**I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)**_

_**I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)**_

_**My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.**_

_**So I'm gonna set me free.**_

**[all the girls]**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**

**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**

**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**On I will survive**

**Unless somebody's on my side**

**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,**

**Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,**

**Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.**

**I don't wanna be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**On I will survive**

**Unless somebody's on my side**

**Don't wanna depend on no one else.**

**I'd rather rescue myself.**

(heh heh i actually did all the lyrics to this song)

the crowd erupted into waves of cheers while the girls smiled and thanked them. the boys were shocked.

_did they choose this song to show us that they dont need us constantly protecting them? i sure hope not, cause its just us being carefull for them. i dont want to lose my hinata-chan/ino-chan/ten-chan/sakura _ the four boys thought in union.

"your ladies were amazing! now whats your next song gonna be?" the K.G asked and the 4 girls smirked the most freakiest smirk, that would make madara piss himself.

'_what are they planning?' _the four boys thought 


	15. i get to sacrifice her!

**hi! sorry if i made you wait but im running low on inspiration. got any ideas? **

**anyways today i have uchiha sasuke!**

_me: hello sasuke! if you could do something to my story what would it be?_

_sasuke: sakura would be underneath me while moaning my name in ecstacy while i pound into her._

_me:... thats what your brother said..._

_sasuke: he stole it from me. like hes trying to do with sakura._

_me: a bit jealous are we?_

_sasuke: hn._

_me: just do the disclaimer_

_sasuke: she doesnt own naruto._

_what are they planning? _the 4 boys thought and the girls smirked. then the K.G announced what song the girls were singing and everyone was cheering. well everyone except for 4 shocked shinobi.

"da fuq? they arent serious are they!?" naruto asked and the boys didnt answer but mumbled small words.

"they chose..." neji said

"but this song..." shikamaru added

"i dont believe it" sasuke said

"ok ladies! those single ladies out there, losen up and drink a few! we'll be right back in 10!" ino cheered and ran off stage with the other 3 hot on her heels.

**with the girls**

"cant believe were doing this!" ino said giddily.

they were currently backstage getting changed into mini shorts and tank tops.

hinatas one was blue, inos was purple, tenten had yellow and sakura's was red.

"believe it!" sakura said and they all giggled, while reminicing about naruto and his catch phrase.

"come on lets go!" tenten said and the 4 smiling kunoichi ran out onto the stage. soon the crowd erupted in loud cheers (mostly the girls, the men had nosebleeds. nosey perverts)

"hey ladies! whos ready for some entertainment?" tenten asked and all the girls (minus a glaring karin. jealous bitch) cheered.

"hmph. im better than her" karin said and hidan and deidara looked annoyed at her.

"well lets go!" sakura cheered and karin glared harder.

"im way better than her" she cried and hidan was getting REALLY annoyed.

soon Single ladies from beyonce started playing and the girls started dancing (the exact same dance in the video! hinata and tenten are on the sides. ino and sakura are in the middle)

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies (All the single ladies)**

**All the single ladies**

**Now put your hands up**

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

I'm up on him, he up on me

don't pay him any attention

Cause I cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it**

**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

**Don't be mad once you see that he want it**

**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh**

**I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips**

**Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans**

**Acting up, drink in my cup**

**I could care less what you think**

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn_

_And now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

[Chorus]

_**Don't treat me to these things of the world**_

_**I'm not that kind of girl**_

_**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**_

_**Is a man that makes me then takes me**_

_**And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond**_

_**Pull me into your arms**_

_**Say I'm the one you want**_

_**If you don't, you'll be alone**_

_**And like a ghost I'll be gone**_

[Chorus]

(end)

"hope you liked it! and boys, dont worry, were not going anywhere!" ino cheered and we all giggled. however they failed to see the boys slightly relax at the comment.

"hope you enjoyed it and -" sakura started but was cut off by karins outburst.

"NO! i didnt! you know why? you 4 cant sing! you suck! i could -" karin started but hidan cut her off.

"FUCK UP! YOU FUCKING ANNOYING TRAMP! YOU SUCK! NO ONE LIKES YOU. ALL YOU DO IS BITCH AND MOAN ABOUT THINGS YOU CANT EVEN DO!" he yelled and everyone was smart to keep quiet

"YOU DONT SHUT UP! YOU THROW YOURSELF AT A BOY WHO DOESNT EVEN LIKE YOU! EVEN A BLIND MAN COULD SEE THAT HE LIKES SAKURA-CHAN!" this comment came from deidara.

"and you know what? sakura is better than you in every way." surprisingly this came from kisame.

"shut up you stupid fish! shes nothing compared to me! how bout i just turn you into sushi right now?" karin screamed and sakura was glaring so hard no one could stop her.

"shes stupid shes ugly shes weak and annoying! and YOU are nothing but scum on the bottom of my shoe! your stupid and hideous! how does your mother like staring at a fucking monst-" she screamed but sakura cut her of by wrapping her hand around her neck.

no one had seen sakura move until she was holding karin in the air and glaring dagger at her.

"listen here karin. you insult me ill hurt you. you insult my friends, ill kill you. but if you insult my family i will put you in state when you will cry everyday due to pain waves shocking you. i will make your death feel and look like heaven. so i will warn you now, fuck with my family, my friends, my loved ones or me and i will put you in tsukiomi(sp). except it wont be a genjutsu" and with that sakura threw karin into a row of tables and turned to kisame with concern in her eyes.

"dont listen to her kisame-kun. she doesnt know anything. ignore her because yor not a monster. your a lovable big brother figure." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"dont worry, kitten. she didnt get to me" he murmured and she smiled

"ok. and hidan, deidara? thanks for sticking up for me. you two are amazing big brothers aswell" she said and deidara smiled but hidan pouted.

"i wanted to sacrafice her!" he yelled and sakura smirked

"ask tsunade if you can." she said and looked at hidan -or where hidan was- and smiled.

"ok well im calling it a night. later guys" she said and left with a few of her boys trailing behind her.

"she really likes them." ino said and naruto smiled.

"no, their her family. she doesnt like them, she loves them. they were there for her when no one else was." he said and everyone nodded. there was a pregnant silence until someone in the crowd cheered.

they all turned around to see hidan grinning like a maniac whiloe he jumped up and down in the air. people raised a few eyebrows but anko was the only one brave enought to ask.

"hey! why you jumping? did you get shino's ant farm in your boxers?" she asked and he shook his head.

"no, the lady with the huge boobs said i could kill the annoying tramp!" he cheered. and if you didnt notice, everyone was jealous and wanted to be in his position


	16. karins my new sacifice

i told you id let you sacrefice her hidan!

hidan: i didnt do it yet you fucktard.

sasori: be patient.

hidan: fuck up pinochio!

sasori: ...sleep with one eye open tonight

hidan: pfft

(looks around and see's a chucky puppet looking at him)

hidan: he was joking...right?

chucky doll: be afraid, be very afraid.

**IF YOU LIKE KARIN THEN I STRONGLY ADVISE NOT TO READ THIS CHAPTER!**

"i dont understand?!" karins cries were heard.

"well listen here you bitch. when you insult the hokages apprentice , or the akatsukis tenshi, you die." pein said quite bluntly.

"b-but-" she tried but was cut of by a feeling of a warm liqiud sliding down her cheek.

"there ya go. one kunai, tipped with the bitches blood" kisame said and a low chuckle was heard from behind the frightened red head. she whirled around to see hidan holding a bloody kunai.

"heh." he chuckled and ran his tounge over the cool metal tip, his tounge licked up the red liquid before disappearing behind his lips. he threw the kunai away before advancing on the frightened girl.

"w-what are you doing?" she asked and hidan smirked at her.

"my god, jashin-sama, need a sacrefice. and since i have been given permission to have my way with you..." he trailed off with a sick smirk on his face.

"hidan." pein said and hidan looked at him questionly.

"make it as painful as possible." he said and left, leaving a frightened karin and laughing hidan.

"no problem! now lets be on our merry fucking way!" hidan cried and dragged karin deep into the forest by her (fake extensions) hair while ignoring her cries for mercy.

"lord jashin! please, give me the honour of letting this mere mortal experionce a long and painful torture!" he cried. just then there was a flash of lighting before a cluster of dark rain clouds rolled in.

"my deepest appreciantion my lord!" he cried. he pulled out his three bladed scythe and slit it across the back of her knees. she cried out in pain and fell to the floor. she looked up at hidan with tears in her eyes.

"i wish you an eternity in hell." she said and he chuckled.

"then i gladly accept your offer. but right now, you will expperiance a lot of pain." he said and walked into a premade circle with the jashin symbol in the middle.

"the preparations are complete, let the ceremony BEGIN!" he cried out struck his abdomen. suddenly blood splutted out from karins abdomen, at the exact same place hidan struck his body. she cried out in pain. hidan looked at her and chuckled.

he grabbed her and dragged her to a near by lake and threw her body in, face down in the water. she thrashed around a bit but when hidan stepped on her back she stopped a bit. the water surrounding her body soon changed from clearly and glassy, to red and murky. just before she ran out of breath, hidan pulled her out and threw her back into the forest.

her body hit a few trees before skidding to a stop. a few minutes later hidan found her, with a branch sticking out of her chest. he tightened his jaw in anger and clenched and un-clenched his fist before clenching them in fury. he dug his fingernails into his palm, hard enough to draw blood before pulling her body out and cutting it into 6 pieces. the arms, legs head and body.

he looked at the head and pulled out a permanent marker before grinning wickedly. he began starting on HIS own version of art. he drew a huge bulky pair of glasses on her face, acompanied by a western mustache and moles. he drew fake eyelashes on her eyelids and wrote across her forehead 'slut'.

looking back to admiarre his master piece he threw the head in a bag before placing two of his bloody fingers in his mouth and letting out a long and loud whistle. soon enough, zetsu appeared from out of the ground and eyed karins body parts hungrily.

"can we-" he began but hidan cut him off with a dark chuckle.

"knock your fucking self out, bitch" he said and left the clean up for the multicolored plant.

"i was hungry to." he said and advanced on the dead body of karin.

the bitch is dead! hallelujah!


	17. D

Ok umm I know its been a while. But I have a case of writer's block. And I don't know what to do next in this story.

I have other stories but I cant really incorporate them into this story. So im asking you all for help. If anyone has a suggestion or something comment it down below please and I will try my best to make the next chapter in 'sakuras guys.'

* * *

OH AND IF MOON-SEMPAI IS READING THIS, SPY-CHAN MISSES YOU MOON-SEMPAI!  
EVERYONE IS SO MEAN ON HABBO! THEY TELL SPY-CHAN TO BE QUIET WHEN SHE IS TRYING TO WARN EVERYONE ABOUT OROCHIMARU AND OBITO/TOBI-SEMPAI!

* * *

Yeah…so please inbox me or something. I have been running low on inspiration lately. And I have been thinking about adding another chapter to 'kidnapped'. I know it was supposed to be just a one-shot but Im beginning to like it. And I already wrote a chapter but may update it if you would like. **Btw Im changing it from a sasusaku to a itasaku** im beginning to like this pairing.

* * *

Yeah. So if you have any request or ideas or some like that, comment, message me or inbox and all that shit I cant think of right now.

AND! **If you read my last chapter, you would know how happy I am now that she's dead! (only those who read it would know who im talking bout)**

**And lastly!**

**Drum roll please….**

**MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS YOU DAMN HEATHENS! JASHIN-SAMA ALL THE WAY, BIATCHES!**

Have a nice Christmas or Hanukah and new years! Drink a lot and remember never leave your purple pony alone. He will eat your boomerang.

OK ciao my lovelies! I shall see you guys later on.


	18. buttons

**hi im back! i hope your christmas and new year whatever were fun and stuff!**

**YOU HAVE TO READ THE ENDING ITS IMPORTANT!**

* * *

After hidan returned home with a bloody sack in hand sakura was suspicious and immediately called everyone into the living room.

Right now she was glaring at the severed head of the red headed slut and smirking.

"which one did it? Come on fess up." Sakura said and hidan, Kisame…actually the whole akatsuki gang besides konan raised they're hand. She looked at them all with a glare before smiling.

"do I have the best boys ever or what?" she asked and hugged hidan.

"heh. Told ya' the bitch fucking digs me." He said and sakura stomped on his foot, while ignoring his cries of pain.

"dream on asshole." She said and everyone smirked/chuckled/laughed.

"wont you guy get in trouble?" Suigetsu asked.

"nah. The lady with the huge knockers said I could." Hidan said and suigetsu shrugged.

"never liked the bitch anyways." He said and juugo nodded.

"always fawning over Sasuke-san. Man, if only the girl could take a hint and see that he likes someone else." Suigetsu said while ignoring sasuke's glare. Sakura's eyes lit up in excitement.

"you like someone? Oh em gee tell me!" sakura said while Sasuke and everyone else sweat dropped.

"hn."

"…well that's not good." Sakura said and everyone gave her a weird stare.

"whats not good?" juugo asked.

"that 'hn' I know what it means." She said.

"how do you know?" Konan asked.

"I know Sasuke. I know what his 'hn's and 'aa's mean." She said and Sasuke tensed a bit before relaxing.

"and…what did that one mean?" Sasori asked her.

"it means, 'I would love to tell you but im too chicken.' " she said and everyone slowly nodded.

"ohhk." Suigetsu said.

"well…im going to bed. Night people." She said and walked into her room. Slowly everyone followed her example.

* * *

"tell me." Sakura said while poking sasuke's bicep.

"hn."

"tell me" poke.

"hn." Sips coffee

"tell me." Poke.

"hn." Flips page.

"tell me or ill tell everyone about your first kiss." She threatened and Sasuke glared at her. They continued to glare until Sasuke sighed in defeat.

"yay, now who is it?"

"…she's…shes very…different to every other girl."

"oh tell me more." Obviously she doesn't notice how Sasuke sighed in disappointment.

"I think…she's the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Shes smart…and a bit…strange at times."

"carry on." Sakura urged "does she know? Does she like you?"

"im not sure anymore. She did, but…I did something to her and im not quite sure anymore." Sasuke muttered.

"oh…is it ino-pig?" sakura asked and Sasuke sighed.

"no its not the yamanaka girl." Sasuke said.

"oh...well I can see how this is turning into a touchy thing so im going to go and find this girl for you!" sakura said and dashed out the room, while fighting the urge to cry.

Sakura ran and ran until she reached ino's flower shop. She burst into the small store and grabbed a surprised ino while sobbing into her shoulder.

"forehead whats wrong?" ino asked while trying to sooth her sobbing friend.

"i-I think s-sasuke l-l-likes me." She said and ino froze.

"isn't that a good thing?" ino asked.

"i…I don't know."

"don't you love him anymore?"

"of course I do. But…what if he breaks my heart again?" sakura asked.

"…only one way to find out." Ino said.

"ino…what do I do?" sakura asked.

"…I know exactly what to do…" ino said while smiling at her best friend.

* * *

"are you sure this will work?" sakura asked and ino nodded her head vigorously.

"yes it will. Now, go shake your tail feathers and show him just how much you missed him." Ino said and pushed sakura out onto the stage.

Almost everyone had arrived. The akatsuki, team hebi, the whole gang, tsunade, and what looked like the whole village came to hear sakura sing.

Sakura breathed and took a step up onto the microphone.

Her red halter dress swaying in the breeze.

"ohaiyo, thank you all for coming out to hear me sing. Originally I was only going to be singing 3 but now it somehow changed to 4…I blame ino." She muttered and some people snickered.

"ok this song is called…clarity. Hope you like it." Sakura said and began tapping her foot to the rhythm of the music.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled softly.

_You better understand this_ she thought while parting her lips to sing the song.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends  
It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense  
Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose  
If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you

'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)

Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?

If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?

Once the song ended the band waiting for the cheers to die down before continuing to the next song.

"this next song is called,** still into you by paramore**." Sakura said and shot a pointed look to Sasuke who stared wide eyed at her.

"yes, Sasuke. Im not stupid." She said into the microphone and naruto, kiba, Deidara, Kisame and hidan began making whooping sounds while sakura giggled.

"hope you enjoy."

* * *

**Can't count the years on one hand  
That we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better**

It's not a walk in the park  
To love each other  
But when our fingers interlock,  
Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it  
'Cause after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Recount the night that  
I first met your mother  
And on the drive back to my house  
I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

You felt the weight of the world  
Fall off your shoulder  
And to your favorite song  
We sang along to the start of forever  
And after all this time I'm still into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you

Some things just, some things just make sense  
And one of those is you and I (Hey)  
Some things just, some things just make sense  
And even after all this time (Hey)

I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by  
That I'm not into you

I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you (I'm into you)  
And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you (I'm into you)  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far

'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you  
I'm still into you

Once again the crowd erupted into waves of cheers and whistling. Sakura waved towards her friends while grinning.

"sakura, your amazing!" Tenten shouted and she blew a kiss towards her.

"hey! What 'bout me? It was my idea!" ino shouted and sakura laughed but blew a kiss towards her as well. Ino laughed and grabbed the fake kiss and put it in her back pocket.

Soon the next song started

"this next song is called 'count on me, by Bruno mars.'" She said.

* * *

**Oh uh-huh**  
**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**  
**I'll sail the world to find you**  
**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see**  
**I'll be the light to guide you**

**Find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
**If you're tossin' and you're turnin'**  
**And you just can't fall asleep**  
**I'll sing a song beside you**  
**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**  
**Every day I will remind you**

**Oooh**  
**Find out what we're made of**  
**When we are called to help our friends in need**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**  
**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**  
**You know...**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**  
**I'll be there**  
**And I know when I need it**  
**I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**  
**You'll be there**  
**'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah**  
**Ooooooh, oooohhh**

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

* * *

If possible the crowd seemed to be cheering louder than the last, everytime a song was over. Not that sakura minded, it made her happy to know she could make them happy.

She looked at Sasuke to see him smirking, she raised an eyebrow and saw how his smirk grew. She rolled her eyes before taking hold of the microphone.

"ok, for the final song of the night, I would like to call up hinata, ino and Tenten. Come on girls we got one more song." I said.

Once the three girls were on the stage I smirked.

"we will be taking a few minutes to prepare ourselves. And we 4 strongly advise that those of you who are under the age of 16 to leave. This next song is rated 16 and over." Sakura said and mothers and fathers took their children and left.

The 4 girls quickly rushed off stage to get dressed.

"we got this!" tenten said and hinata began blushing.

"my father is going to kill me." She said, thanks to naruto, she no longer stuttered.

"not before naruto jumps your bones." Ino snickered.

"lets go!" sakura said and they all got into their places.

* * *

"what do you think their planning, teme?" naruto asked but Sasuke shrugged.

"who knows, dobe." He said.

"hey! Im not a dobe!" naruto shouted.

"are too." Sasuke smirked.

"shut up, teme!"

"both of you shut up!" tsunade's voice boomed and both males quickly quieted down.

"now, my apprentice has been working her ass off with her friends just to perfect this dance. Frankly, im proud she finally realized how much of an effect she has on males but that's beside the point." Tsunade said.

"then what is the point, un?" Deidara asked.

"the point is. I do not want any unnecessary comments or actions during this song. And do not freak out. If you can help it. I don't want any byakugan or sharingan action. Same rule goes for the shadow possession and rasengan." She said.

"why would we?" neji asked and tsunade smirked.

"you guys are in for a real good surprise boys." She said and turned to the stage were the curtains were open and 4 silhouettes were seen behind covers.

* * *

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
**  
a voice was heard from behind one of the covers. The cover was then pulled aside and Ino emerged.

She was wearing a purple and black corset that pushed her chest up, making her a D instead of a C  
she was also wearing a leather skirt that went about mid-thigh, with black sexy stiletto heels.

She winked at Shikamaru and began strutting down the walkway while singing. All the girls in the crowd cheered while the boys whistled.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
**

Ino went back to her seat were the cover was and sat back while sending a wink to Shikamaru once again.

* * *

"troublesome." Shikamaru muttered but if you looked _really closely _you could make out a _tiny, faint _blush _lightly _dusting his cheeks.

* * *

**Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)**

Then another cover was pulled back and what everyone saw was shocking but amazing at the same time.

Hinata. Wearing a dark blue halter dress that went to the middle of her thighs with two slits on the hips and one on the bottom, revealing her long creamy legs. She was wearing blue stiletto heels that wrapped around her calf and ended by her knees.

She walked up the catwalk and began swaying her hips to the music. She pointed to naruto and winked at him while sending a kiss. He instantly blushed.

* * *

"that…is not…my hinata-chan!" naruto said, poor boy looked like he was going to have a nose bleed.

"she…what…her clothes…" obviously neji's mind could not comprehend how his innocent little cousin…was wearing something so…revealing…

"damn." Yeah hidan got a punch to the face after this comment.

* * *

**You've been saying all the right things all night long**

**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**  
**Baby, can't you see? (see)**  
**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**  
**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**  
**I'm about to blow**  
**I don't think you know**

Once hinata's part was over she went to sit down like ino. She sent a final wink to the crowd and smirked at ino who returned the favour.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
**Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)**  
**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Voice were heard from behind the last two covers and everyone was cheering (except our shocked boys)

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
**

The 3rd cover was pulled aside and tenten strut out. Her long brown hair flowing behind her in amazing waves. She winked at neji and began swaying her hips.

* * *

"tenten?" neji asked in wonder and the boys (except the emo ones) began snickering at the look on his face.

* * *

Tenten was wearing a low cut rivet peplum dress that showed a bit of cleavage and her long tan legs. She smirked at neji and made sure to sway her hips a bit more.

**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)**

Tenten walked back to her seat and waved to neji in a mocking manner. Once he looked at her face she sent an air kiss his way.

* * *

The moment everyone was waiting for. The last cover was rolled aside and sakura strut her way to the end of the catwalk.

She was wearing a black and red halter dress with criss cross laces at the back. It ended just above mid-thigh. It showed a bit of cleavage and had a slit on the bottom. She had on strappy heels.

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**  
**I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please**  
**Baby, can't you see? (see)**  
**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**  
**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**  
**I'm about to blow**  
**I don't think you know**

The rest of the song, the girls all sang together and began dancing while smiling like crazy.

The boys on the other hand…

* * *

"we need to get them off of that dang stage!" naruto screamed and neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded their heads.

They began talking, they were so caught up in talking that they didn't see 4 females glaring and smirking at them.

* * *

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

"hn. Im getting tenten." Neji said and began to walk to the stage but anko stood in his way.

"no way, freaky-eyes. Tennie is shaking her ass like a pro. You aint doing shit." She snarled.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

"what a drag. I need to get ino." Shikamaru said but Kurenai stood in the way.

"no can do Shikamaru. Don't even try." She said.

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe**  
**Loosen up my buttons babe**  
**Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?**  
**Loosen up my buttons babe**

"nobody is stopping me from getting my hinata-chan!" naruto screamed and got bonked on the head.

"fuck no blondie! Im getting paid to make sure you stay here, try anything and I will knock you out and eat all your ramen." Konan growled and naruto whimpered

**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
**

"hn. I take it your making sure I don't take sakura?" Sasuke asked the blonde woman smirking at him.

"yup. You are not ruining this for her. Shes having fun, leave her alone"

"hn. No way." Sasuke glared at her.

"way! She hasn't had fun until the akatsuki got here! And then when they got here she had to babysit. You aren't doing anything!" tsunade said and punched Sasuke in the chest, sending him flying.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Anko somehow managed to overpower neji and knock him out. She threw him onto the unconscious Sasuke and winked at tsunade.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**  
**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**  
**(Ah-ah-ah)**  
**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)**  
**But you keep fronting (Uh)**  
**Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)**  
**But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

"you are not ruining this for her!" Kurenai yelled and punched Shikamaru. Sending him into anko who kicked him towards tsunade who punched him Effectively knocking him out. They threw him into the growing pile of boys and began smirking.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

"you blonde twit, what did you just call me?!" konan screamed and punched naruto in the face.

"konan? What did he do?" pein asked and she began grumbling.

"he called me 'konan-baa-chan'. Blonde asshole." She said and threw the dazed naruto to tsunade who nodded and knocked him out.

* * *

The song was over and the girls were just finished getting changed.

"who else noticed Kurenai, anko, konan and tsunade knocking out the guys?" Ino asked and I raised my hand.

"me, it was funny." I said.

"yeah it was. but now I need to explain myself to naruto-kun" hinata said and we all giggled.

"it'll be fine." Tenten said and I looked at her.

"I hope you didn't just jinx us." I said and she began laughing but I just stared at her.

"im serious."

* * *

end

**ok im sorry i havent updated but i other laptop crashed. the fucking thing wont charge unless i put it in a specific position and its annoying as fuck. so all my stories and ideas and everything is out of my reach and i cant get them until i fix my laptop. ive been using my sisters one for now and...lets say this laptop does not like me. so it'll take a while to get things back in order.**

**hope you guys understand,**

**- xxxicecreamluvxxx**


End file.
